Status
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Taking flight is one thing Aries Dane knows how to do and how to do well. After she inheirits a cropdusting plane, she begins entering illegal races... Illegal races in a world where you can be arrested and taken if your caught becoming a problem for the higher ups. Between that... Something's not right about her plane... Why is it trying to fly by itself?
1. Prologue: Status: Illegal Flyer

Prologue:

It's illegal to fly.

Well it's illegal for the normal folks.

Originally there was an age of flight…

It was even normal at one point to own aircrafts more than cars.

But things were shifting…

After the tragedy…

It was illegal to fly. Several hundred people took off into large hovering communities while the rest of us were grounded.

They call those who fly anyway Status: Illegal Flyer.

But we're all known simply as Status.

The only planes that are allowed now are couriers and cropdusters. Because even if we're not allowed in the sky we have to feed the ones clouding our sky with their colonies.

As an illegal…

Let me tell you this…

No one's grounding me forever…


	2. Chapter 1: Daydream

Chapter 1:

The sky was perfectly clear, except for the cloud layer.

Whipping and weaving, turning and putting on the throttle two fighter pilots followed their routine.

Their crests showing a skull and crossbones on their planes' tails. Eyes narrowed in focus. Their F/18's going as fast as they could.

They both fell into a turn going lower.

"What's taking this girl so long, she as good as you say?" One of them asked his comrade.

"No. Better."

There was an engine revving, as someone called out through their radio's. "AAAAWWW YEEEEEAAAAAH!"

There was a blur of orange and white that took the fighters by surprise. "Who was that!?"

The pilot in question grinned moving their plane as they banked around so they flew between the two.

"Why hello ladies you ready to lose?" The pilot, a teenage girl smirked, her faithful cropduster plane keeping it's pace up.

"Last one to the water tower buys a round of drinks." One of the pilots told her.

"Alright, I'll give you a head start." She laughed. "YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!"

"Later loser."

They both dove down gaining speed.

She kept flying ahead at an even pace. "One, one thousand, two one-Oh screw that!" She dove down, her plane gaining rapid speed.

The fighters were in her sights, she kept trailing after them, chasing them banking around mountains and flying over a river.

"Who the heck are you kid!?"

"I'll go by the name Hero. That's who I am." The girl called back as she pushed her plane to the maximum.

Victory was in her sights, she smirked having her plane perform a knife edge, as it climbed up turning inverted.

"SEE YA SUCKERS!" She screamed as her plane's sprayer let out a smoke screen. 'Eat… My… DUST!"

The water tower was in sights. Victory was hers-

"Aries!?"

"What?"

"ARIES!"

And everything faded as she groaned in frustration. The fighter pilots? Gone. Water tower? Far away. Plane?

Back to being dirty and spraying out fertilizer. "Uuuuugh!"

She looked down below seeing a figure on the ground with an orange scarf. A figure she knew all too well, from the black coat, to the faded blue jeans.

"Seriously Gracie?" Aries called into her radio. "Now of all times!?"

"You were daydreaming! While you were flying that death trap!"

"Hey… Dusty is not a deathtrap." She defended as she came in for a landing. She opened the cockpit door leaning out. "He's-"

"He?" Gracie raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"It's… A great cropdusting plane… It also…" She hopped out onto the wing shutting the door before sliding down. "Is the perfect racing plane."

"Aries it's not…" Gracie frowned shaking her head. "C'mon we gotta get home…"

"Back in the plane then-"

"NO!"

"Too darn bad!" Aries laughed.

Gracie was Aries' cousin, much paler, taking after her aunt's side, but a good person and someone Aries trusted more than anything.

Even if sometimes Gracie wished she wasn't so trustworthy as Aries pulled her into the cockpit.

At sixteen, Aries was a decent pilot in her own right. She was (unfortunately as she put it) a skilled cropduster and a wannabe racer.

Even if racing was illegal. She still had her heart set on it.

Gracie hugged onto her cousin tightly closing her eyes as Aries got the cropduster in question started. "Your dad wouldn't be happy to know what's become of his plane!"

Aries frowned as her plane built up speed getting off the ground. "... Don't say what Dad wouldn't be happy about… He left me Dusty…. And it's… He's… My plane… Not yours…"

"Ari I'm-"

At that moment the plane did a nose dive pulling up at the last second as both girls let out a shriek.

"ARIES THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

"I DIDN'T DO THAT!" Aries yelled getting control and onto an easy glide path on to the hangar near their home. "I swear to gosh I didn't!"

"Yeah right…" Gracie mumbled.

Aries sighed as she landed taxiing her plane into the hangar. She jumped out allowing Gracie to get out as well. "I'll be in, in awhile. Tell mom I'm just cleaning."

'Okay… And Ari I'm really sorry…"

"I know Gracie… I know…" Aries flashed her a smile as Gracie walked out closing the hangar door.

When she was gone… Aries smirked before she threw off her aviator jacket, as she ran behind a screen pulling on different attire.

An orange shirt, grey jeans, and an oversized blue that she wore like a jacket replaced her farm clothes.

These clothes she kept out of sight, given the mods she made to one piece in particular. A large 7 was on the shoulder of the shirt as well as a large white D-7 on the back.

These were clothes she only wore when she was going to get into trouble.

Her plane, may have been one her father left her but it didn't mean it was off limits. Other people flew it, even if it drove her crazy. The cropdusting business however didn't really care, long as it didn't crash her plane, no one paid attention to how much she hated it.

When she was off the clock however… "Dusty" was hers and hers only. She took a moment to scrub off what she could before opening the hangar door again.

"Time to have some fun." She grinned before getting back into the cockpit.

Her plane's engine roared to life… Before long she was back in the sky, laughing up a storm.

She was lucky… Her town wasn't directly under any of the hover colonies that would make flying like this… Absolute hell.

At that no one questioned a cropduster.

At least not the cropduster plane, that used to belong to a dead man.

No one really knew what happened to Aries father, Christopher Dane. Some say he crashed another plane, some say he was found out to be a Status and executed… Some say he was murdered to try to take his money…

All Aries knew was when she was fourteen her father had died. And his plane he spent so much time and effort into was hers. She took up the task of keeping it safe… Keeping it in check, making sure everything worked.

_I'm not letting this plane go no matter what…_

_He was Dad's…._

_He's now mine…_

_And one day he's gonna take me places that not even the hover colonies can stop._

With that she flew to a secluded spot, practicing. There was still races… Illegal races that often could get violent. But if there was anything Aries wanted more, was to show that she was not going to be grounded.

And that her plane WAS made to race, even if it wasn't the original intent. "Alright Dusty… Nice and easy…" She murmured banking with the ailerons, making it over an old service hangar. "Yes… That's it… Good job…"

The plane made a smooth climb, as she practiced her knife edge turns through a set of tree's. Trying to get more speed out of her turns. "You can do it baby I know you can…"

Around Gracie and Cypher she got treated oddly sometimes for treating her plane more like a person then anything else. But that's just how she worked. She wanted to take care of it, keep it in service as long as possible. She loved that plane. Even if she tried to correct herself, it still felt wrong to do so.

"I got ya…" She whispered as she pushed the torque to the redline, climbing higher…

Before a cluster of smoke filled her field of vision. "GACK! NOT AGAIN!"

oooooooooo

"Lessee… Main oil line checks out…"

"Great!"

"Reduction gear box is in good shape."

"Awesome!"

"And-... Your main OIL SEAL is totally withered down to crap."

Aries shrunk back as a boy her own age pulled his head out of where her plane's engine rested holding up the busted seal before flicking it at her. "Nice one Ari. Like THAT's not something you haven't done a million times."

"Aww Cypher c'mon!" She yelped as it hit her. "OW! That hurt!"

"Good!" He shot back before getting to work fixing the problem. "Because THIS isn't supposed to be obtained normally. You're just a cropduster."

"Ehehe yeah…. That…"

"You only fly at low speeds." He gave her a charming smile as he grabbed one of his wrenches jumping down from her plane's wing. "Low and slow right?"

Aries smiled innocently. "Indeed. Low, slow, good to go."

"So…" He smiled brightly as he went around… Before smacking her upside the head. "YOU WERE RACING AGAIN!"

"OW! HEY!" She tried guarding her head as Cypher bonked her again his blue-green eyes flashing with anger.

"Do you know what'll happen if you push that plane to it's limits?"

"Yeah-"

"Metal fatigue, broken gearbox! Engine failure!"

"E-engine failure? You're kidding me-"

Cypher wasn't listening, the messy haired mechanic running around arms out stretched as if he was flying. "Oh no I'm going down!"

"Cypher your being immature!" Aries cried as he passed her.

"Why didn't I listen to Cypher!? He's only the smartest, most handsome mechanic-Oh my gosh! THE ORPHANAGE KIDS! NO flee! Run out of the way-KABOOM!" He threw his wrench down hard enough as it took out a light bulb, the boy flopping on the ground making sounds as if he was dying.

Aries was unimpressed as she leaned against the cropduster with an eyeroll. "Ya done now?"

"One more-WHY DIDN'T I JUST LISTEN-GACK!" He flopped back giving a dramatic twitch.

"Ahuh real cute." She muttered. "But this is why I need you on my team! Right in the front lines! You, me and Gracie-"

"Gracie!?" Cypher exclaimed sitting up eyes wide. "You mean our Gracie? As in Gracie who just got over double pneumonia!?" He growled. "You're kidding me!"

"One: She's fine now, two: She's supportive.. Most of the time… And three: I NEED you guys!"

Cypher got up rolling his eyes. "No." He stated as he got back to working on the cropduster. "You need to focus on your job. Not becoming a Status!"

"I HATE my job." She groaned before getting on her knee's clasping her hands together. "Please?"

"That pout is no good here." He quipped.

Aries lowered her head, sniffling. "B-but… You promised you'd always help me with my plane…"

"I promised to-Ari, Ari come on don't cry."

"YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE!" She wailed pointing at him large tears running down her face.

Cypher felt a pang of guilt as he jumped down and hugged her. "Shh, shh no I didn't. I'll do it, I'll do it, just don't cry please I don't know what to do when you two start!"

Aries hugged him before grinning. "Thank you~"

"... Hey wait a sec-"

"I'll be back in a half hour need to buy some paint!" She called running out.

Cypher groaned kicking the dirt outside his workshop a bit. "HOW DO I ALWAYS FALL FOR THAT?!"

Behind him, the prop on the plane moved blowing his hair as if the plane was snorting at him.

"... Okay checking the prop next…"


	3. Chapter 2: Give 'em what you got

Chapter 2:

"Alright, let's see…" Cypher stepped back looking the cropduster over. "What do you wanna change?"

"Honestly not much. Just let's give him a good wash down." Aries replied as she rolled up the sleeves of her work clothes.

Gracie sighed shivering as she had to forgo her usual clothing for something easier to move in… ANd that she didn't mind getting wet. "Well if it's gonna-"

"He's gonna."

"Aries."

"Sorry carry on."

"If "he's" gonna be a racing place you can't keep the sprayer on." She pointed out. "It's extra weight."

Aries cringed. "No thank you. My plane-"

"Your rules." Cypher and Gracie replied, the blonde and the brunette giving her a look.

She grinned sheepishly. "You know me so well~"

That's how it went, as they got ready. It hadn't taken Aries much effort to convince Gracie to join her team and for that Aries was grateful.

Though now, as the first race of the underground season was approaching she was nervous. This was her first race. Her first real one. Everything else had been just practice.

"C'mon let's get going." Cypher called as he pulled up the fuel truck he often wound up having to use, before he got around driving his forklift onto a platform, that would also house the cropduster for the trek. "Grace help me get these suckers secured!"

"I'm on it!"

"Aries get the directions!"

"Okay!"

Soon enough they were on their way. It was a cramped space, no one would deny. Aries was squeezed in between Cypher and Gracie, Cypher driving at an even pace.

"Alright so what's your strategy?" He asked after an hour of driving.

"S-strategy? Fly fast? Avoid getting rammed into?" She asked with a nervous look.

"Aries… You don't have a plan do you?"

"... I have a plan…"

"Tell me then."

"It's not done yet… It's… twelve percent done…"

Both Gracie and Cypher broke out laughing. "HEY! SHUT UP!" Aries yelled turning a bit pink.

"That's… Not… A plan!" Cypher laughed turning the truck in the right direction.

"It's part of a plan!" Aries defended.

"Part of a plan pfft…" Gracie giggled. "Aries I know you. All you have to do is seriously fly your best, and try hard. I know you'll do great." She smiled squeezing her cousin's arm.

Aries smiled relaxing a little. "Thanks Gracie…" She leaned her head back closing her eyes. "All will go well… It has to…"

ooooooooooooooooo

They had to be careful. No one could see them, no guards from the colonies that sometimes patrolled certain area's. No one they knew from town.

There was an area set up with different obstacles, from pylons to tunnels. Aries gulped as she and her team got her plane to the starting lane.

There was several other types of planes there as well. From an Aerocanard, to a Gee Bee Model R. There was a de Havilland DH. 88 Comet, a Cessna hybrid plane and… Aries gulped.

A "precious metal" a modified P-51 Mustang, with an extravagant paint job. The pilot looked to be a young man a bit older than she was. There was pilots of varying ages but the cold look he was giving everyone stood out.

"What is that?" A woman by the Cessna hybrid asked one of her mechanics giving the teenagers an odd look.

"Looks like an air tractor hybrid." Another replied.

"Seriously? We're letting FARMERS in our ranks?" The young man by the Mustang exclaimed standing straight from where he had been leaning against his plane. "Seriously!?"

Gracie growled as Cypher threw an arm in front of her. "Easy now…"

Aries narrowed her eyes. "What's it to ya!?" She snapped.

"What's it to me?" He sneered, green eyes showing something that made Aries take a step back when he approached her. Pure malice. "Your a farmer… There's no place for your kind here."

"And who are you?" She narrowed her eyes.

The young man scoffed. "You've never heard of me?"

"I'd remember an idiot trust me." Aries smirked.

He growled. "The callsign is Ripslinger. Real name, Rick Michael." He pointed to his plane. "Proof right there."

"Ahuh go on. Shoo." She waved him off as he glared at her before going back to his plane.

"Aries did you have to make friends?" Cypher asked with sarcasm.

"Like you don't even know me."

Gracie shook her head before taking off her scarf tying it around her cousin's neck. "For luck." She said at Aries confused expression before hugging her. "Be safe up there okay?"

Aries hugged her ruffling her hair. "I will cuz." She grinned.

Cypher finished tightening the bolts on the plane before offering Aries a hand up as she got into the cockpit. "You need a good callsign their gonna call one out…" He told her holding open the door.

She hummed in thought before smirking.

"Call me D-7."

"D-7… Alright…" He hurried off as she started her plane, having it pull into place.

"Easy now Dusty… This is our first race… I need you to be my wings… Okay?" She whispered taking hold of the steering trying to steel, last minute nerves.

The other pilots got into position. Rick glared at her from his cockpit. Aries lifted her hand in a rather rude gesture smirking at the look he got. "Perfect."

There was a gunshot fired to signal the start as the pilots took off. Their aircrafts taking to the sky.

Aries narrowed her eyes in focus. "I can do this…" She whispered. "I can do this… _We_ can do this…"

Cypher had worked his magic with the cropduster. It carried smoother than it ever, had the torque upped to 180, as much as it would go. She had refused to take off the sprayer, so more power was added.

She took a deep breath as she performed a series of turns through a section of pylons, Rick right on her tail.

"Get out of this airspace Crophopper!" He growled through the radio.

_Crophopper? Really? You're gonna insult me? _ "Screw you Rip." She growled.

He glared as he passed her pushing the engine.

"I gotta get ahead…" She muttered weaving through another obstacle, trying to fly above the other racers. _If I can just-_

Against her own will, her plane went into a dive before pulling up in front of Rick's Mustang as Aries let out a shriek. "WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Aries what's going on?" Cypher asked through her radio.

"I-I'm fine. Nothing's going on. I uh… Saw a spider…" She lied, cringing before she made a hard roll left, to avoid another plane. "Now I gotta focus!"

It seemed to be going well… She and Rick were neck and neck.

Then… He did it.

He flew hard right maneuvering his plane so it's wings knocked into her's sending it spinning.

Aries tried to get control but… She was caught in the twirlies kicked up by the other planes. It was difficult.

Nothing she had done before prepared her for this. "Nononono!"

"ARIES!" She heard both Gracie and Cypher cry out through the radio.

_I gotta get this thing under control!_

She couldn't… Not on her own.

Something however seemed to have another idea as her plane straightened itself out before speeding catching up to Rick. Aries was too stunned to speak. Her hands were shaking as she gripped the steering tightly. She hadn't done that.

She hadn't done anything her plane was currently doing.

"Why haven't you given up yet?" Rick growled at her.

Aries narrowed her eyes. "Because I'd rather kiss my mechanic then lose to a jerk like you!" She shouted back putting on full throttle.

They were close… Finish line in sight…

It was…

A tie as both planes broke through at the exact same time. Rick landed his with ease while Aries' skidded as it came to an abrupt halt.

"Ack!" Aries yelped before falling quiet, trying to get an idea what just happened. It was a tie… Her first race… A tie.

_Not sure if I should be glad or embarrassed…_

_And what just happened with Dusty…? Planes aren't supposed to fly themselves…_

"ARIES!"

"HEY! YOU OKAY!?"

For now she would have to deal with that later. Currently… She had a panicked cousin and a worried mechanic to deal with.

"I'm fine! Totally fine!"

_Just REALLY freaking confused…._


	4. Chapter 3: Wake up call

Chapter 3:

A few days had gone by since the race. Aries had denied anything weird happening with her plane. She didn't know why she was defending it but she was.

That didn't mean it was the last strange occurrence.

The night of the race, Aries had tried to wash her plane off, only to fall off when it moved. She swore she felt it shivering under the cool running water of the hose.

The day after that, it had gone AWOL.

She found it behind the barn.

Aries wondered if people were playing a trick on her. Except to get her plane, they'd have to get the key from her directly which she always had on her. The only copy Gracie had and she wouldn't be up for this. Gracie didn't even know much about how to move a plane.

On this day in particular it moved directly outside her window.

Aries yawned sitting up rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of dreams about moving planes and Cypher yelling when she took notice of it.

She was quiet for a moment before letting out a shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_This is freaking me out now. Officially I am freaked out! _ She thought grabbing her pillow and covering her head with it. "I'm asleep, I'm asleep, I am totally asleep. Asleep. Asleep. I AM ASLEEP-"

"NO YOU'RE NOT. GO BACK TO BED SO THE REST OF US CAN BE!" Gracie shrieked from across the hall.

When Aries looked up. Her plane was gone.

_What… In all the hells…?_

oooooooooo

She hadn't flown in three days.

For those three days, strange things kept happening involving her plane. From locking other pilots out, to once again moving… It was starting to freak Aries out. Others blamed pranksters, more blamed Aries herself claiming she was doing it.

"It's just a faulty machine. Maybe it's finally going haywire." Cypher had commented… Before he was knocked over by a seemingly timed wing to the back. "OW!"

Aries didn't know what to make of it all. She wanted to believe, whatever it was, there had to be a reason. That her father's old plane wasn't malicious. Or haunted.

_But… What IS going on with it…?_

That's how she found herself pacing outside of the hangar. The hangar was closed, her plane she knew for now was inside. The cropduster for once in almost a week inactive.

Part of her wanted to just burst in, yelling and screaming. That was her temper talking. Her rational side said to wait.

Her worry said, go in.

With hesitance she quietly pushed open the door walking in. She closed it behind her before turning to the plane.

It was dark in the hangar, for it was nearing midnight. Some light from the moon came in, illuminating the orange and white cropduster she thought she knew so well.

It still looked like a normal plane.

_What did I expect… To it have eyes?_

Aries hesitated before deciding to try her luck. Making her way to the sink in the hangar, she filled up a bucket with soapy water… Making sure it was as cold as she could get it before hauling it over. Dipping her wash cloth in it she figured this was the best test.

If it was somehow sentient… It would hate what she was about to do.

"Sorry baby…." She murmured. "But I gotta know…"

Aries quickly swept it across the plane's side, yelping when it lurched forward. She fell hard onto the wing holding on tightly. "H-HEY!"

It moved back as she slid dangling from the wing before dropping down. "That wasn't funny!"

She thought she knew better. She knew she didn't as she swore she saw the plane _shiver _from the cold water.

Aries adjusted her goggles nervously backing up. _Oh gosh… Oh gosh…._

The plane was still… and it seemed to take note that Aries was trembling a little… it nuzzled her… almost like it was trying to calm her.

Aries was surprised at this but found herself relaxing a little. "You're not bad are ya…?"

The flaps on the wings moved along with the rudder in the back… the plane giving a small nod.

Her eyes widened before she took a deep breath. _Calm… This is really out of this world… But calm… _ "Alright… Awesome… Dusty…" She looked the plane over before getting a thought as she grabbed her headset putting it on. "How's this? Can you hear me alright?"

There was some static before a voice started to come through, the static fading.

"Y… Yes." It sounded like a young male.

"A-awesome… So you've been awake this whole time…?"

"Kind of… I'm not really sure myself… I… I don't know. I just… noticed."

Aries leaned back against the wall taking in his image. "So all this moving around, scaring the living daylights out of me was you getting used to being well… Here?"

"I wanted to move… Only problem. I can't see a darn thing. I've been lucky getting who knows where by just touch alone… and I don't even KNOW where I want to go. Just… out."

She frowned a little. "Geeze… That really sucks… I'm sorry…" She rubbed the back of her neck. "I wish I had some sort of answer to give you.."

"It's okay Aries… this as new to me as it is to you… I'm not even sure why I started… existing. It just… happened… I remember when it happened but… I don't know why."

Aries went to him, stroking his side trying to provide some sort of comfort. "Can you tell me? You don't have to if you don't want to… But I wanna understand what's going on with you so far…"

"I remember it being dark for a moment… It was cold… I felt like I was asleep… Then… it felt warm again. I felt my engine roaring to life… Then I heard your voice… You were a little younger then… But… I just remember hearing you. You didn't call me an it… You treated me… like I was someone."

Aries thought back, she was fifteen when she got her flight license and able to fly Dusty. She remembered being excited to fly him… But before her first flight she had felt saddened as well. Flying her father's old plane… She remembered crying before getting inside. "I remember that day… I was still upset over losing my dad… And I remember saying something…."

"_Dusty… Dad's not here anymore… But I'm gonna take care of you… So let's make this work… Okay partner?"_

"I remember too… That's when I felt aware… I can't see… or speak like you guys… but… I could feel… I couldn't move on my own… That took work. Cabin fever sucks, but it sure drove me to move… Also… Can you please not use cold water on me?" Dusty shuddered. "It freaking burns."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry…" Aries rested her head against his metal. "I won't do that again promise... But you gotta promise me something too… Give me a warning please before taking control in the sky. I nearly had a heart attack!"

"Sorry… I'll be sure to. Though I couldn't let you get hurt back at that race. I could hear you screaming and I knew we were in a spin out. So I acted quickly and corrected the course."

"That I appreciate… It was all the diving that got me initially… So that's an agreement. I won't give you cold bathes anymore and you won't scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Agreed."

Aries surprised herself when she started laughing. "Imagine this… A girl and a living plane… And no one else is the wiser…"

Dusty laughed himself, his prop spinning.

"Yeah!"

Aries grinned taking a step back crossing her arms. "Well then Dusty… We're still a team then… And your secret's safe with me… I'll leave the hangar door unlocked if you wanna move around but… Let's remember Gracie is easily spooked."

"Roger that." Dusty nuzzled her. "I'll be good."

She nuzzled back, sighing in relief. "I know you will hon'... You always have been."

Dusty let out a sigh of his own, seeming to relax gently against her.

"Love you Aries…"

She smiled bringing an arm up trying to hug him.

"I love you too Dusty… So much…"

"Get some rest now… We can talk more in the morning."

"Alrighty… I'll see you then." She smiled before heading out.

Dusty went back to his spot, settling down for the night.

_I wish I could see… I'd like to know what she looks like… Then again…_

Dusty began to doze, feeling his thoughts start to slip from him into sleep.

_I feel like I already do… _

ooooooooo

Gracie stared across the table at her cousin, tiredly watching her wolf down a plate of food. "Where do you even stick it all? It's too early for this…"

"Gotta take care of somethin-Mom! More juice please!?"

"Of course dear…" Her mother replied smoothing out her child's bed head. "So messy…"

"I get it from Daddy…" She smirked.

"Yes but you also get it from me…" Her mother, Ishani, said running her hand through Aries' hair. "Try to clean up a bit before running off. Where are you going anyway?"

"Plane maintenance, dirty work. I'll just get messed up." Aries shrugged trying to smooth her hair down herself. "Oil change, washing.. Stuff like that…"

"Before work? You're gonna get it coated in fertilizer anyway." Gracie cringed. "Bleck…"

"It's worth it. I like my plane being pristine." Aries said reaching across to swipe something off her cousin's plate.

"HEY!"

"Aries you have your own food, leave your cousin alone."

"She eats too slow!"

"Aries…" Ishani gave her a look.

Aries lowered her head. "Sorry…" She quickly finished up before jumping up. "Alright gotta go! I'll see you guys after work! Love you!"

"Don't forget your-"

SLAM!

Ishani winced as the door slammed shut. "Your lunch…"

_She gets it from you my husband… She gets it from you…._

oooooooo

"Alrighty… Let's take it nice and easy today… I think we both wanna avoid getting coated in that grime." Aries cringed as she finished loading Dusty's sprayer. She really hated her job, but it helped put food on her family's table… And it was what her father did prior to his death. She couldn't find much argument in that even if she hated it. "Right?"

"Yeah… They say sense of smell is the first thing to go… Honestly mine is still pretty strong." Dusty shuddered. "But I can block it out thankfully. But caught off guard… blegh…"

"Why do you think I daydream? I got my head in the clouds… And a pine air freshener on my keychain." Aries cringed shaking her head. "Vitaminamulch… Hate that junk with every fiber of my being…" She muttered before getting into the cockpit. "But the sooner we get this done, the sooner we both can get a shower."

"Roger that." Dusty closed the door… and rolled out on his own to the runway… stopping himself. "Oh um… sorry."

"It's okay." Aries took her hands off the steering crossing her arms. "Your body, your choice… If you want it, take to the skies."

"Okay… Hang on." Dusty revved his engine, getting his prop going before taking off. He flew around the area before heading to the fields, getting straight to the work… and having a little fun too as he flew around. Doing small dips and dives and some sharp turns.

Aries laughed as she looked out of the cockpit, seeing everything from above. Even with this job, she still loved the feeling she got of the Earth being beneath her. "Still awesome!"

Dusty laughed himself. "Hey, gotta make work fun."

Aries giggled. "Yep. Especially when no one else is around to snap you out of the fun… Like a certain cousin of mine… Or a mechanic that while I love like a brother he's a pain… Vivid and specific…"

"Tell me about it. I don't like it when he hits my wings." Dusty snickered. "Got a snort in there at least with my prop."

Aries felt some pride swell up as she patted his control panel. "That's my plane. He had it coming. He hit me with that oil seal!"

"Next time we're in the shop I'll whack him with my prop."

"Pfft, yes please… Like I said, love him like a brother but gosh he can be a pain… At least he still falls for the water works…" She glanced out the window smirking as she saw a familiar head of brown hair down below. "And speak of the devil look who's going for a morning walk… Shall we get him?"

Dusty snickered.

"One surprise drop coming up."

Dusty flew away from the fields with Aries guiding him, flying over to the boy.

"Bombs away!"

Before Cypher could even react he was doused in Vitaminamulch, Dusty laughing maniacally as he nailed the boy.

"GAH!" Cypher screamed trying to get it off of him. "THAT IS DISGUSTING! ARIES DANE!"

Aries laughed clapping. "Oh that was fantastic! We're doing that again! Just.. Not right now. He gets mad enough he'll whip that wrench out of no where."

Cypher growled shaking his fist at the plane. "I'm gonna get you for this!"

"Try me ground boy!"

"He says that all the time and he always fails."

"Yep." She leaned back in her seat with a smirk. "Dusty… I think this is the start of something beautiful…"

"You and me both Aries… you and me both."


	5. Chapter 4: What do machines dream of?

Chapter 4:

"EEEK!"

CRASH!

"CYPHER C'MON COOL YOUR JETS!"

"ARIES I AM GONNA GET YOU! I WAS GOING TO SEE A GIRL!"

Aries ducked a can of oil chucked at her, quickly running around Dusty as her friend chased her. "In those stained duds? You're better off trying a shower and a tux dearie!"

"Aaaarrriiiiieeesss!"

_I'm gonna die. I lived a good life!_

Dusty, being unable to see let them run around him a bit, trying to listen carefully to who was close to him. Finally, he found his target. He moved forward, nailed Cypher with his nose cone.

The boy fell back with a stunned look. "The heck…?"

Aries grinned stopping to catch her breath. "Guess my plane doesn't like you being rough anymore than I do."

"Yeah, your plane… I bet Gracie's hiding in that cockpit ain't she?" He muttered getting up. "Come out Grace! I know you're in there!"

"Gracie's at home." Aries deadpanned.

"Then-"

"Just get my plane tuned up please so I can take him out again." She replied with an eyeroll. "Please?"

Cypher glared. "People are gonna wonder if you keep saying "him" when it's an it." He said moving to climb onto the crop duster's wing with his tool kit.

_I'm… not… an… IT!_

Dusty lurched forward, making Cypher lose his balance. Luckily for the boy he fell forward onto Dusty's hood and not backwards on to the floor.

"Oof!" He gasped, hanging on. "Alright, I take it back! Call off the demon plane!"

Aries laughed throwing her head back. "Maybe now you'll be a little nicer to us eh?"

"Don't bite the hand that fixes the engine…"

Dusty snorted a little, letting exhaust out of his pipes, spinning his prop.

Cypher gulped jumping down. 'Alright, backing off!" He looked to Aries. "Just what the heck did you do?"

"Me?" She shoved her hands into her pockets. "I didn't do anything. You summoned it."

"Summoned it eh…?" He muttered. "This is why I'm not a pilot, I like my vehicles being well behaved… Forklift. Faithful. Always."

"Forklift, boring. Always."

"You want this uh… Guy…" He chose his words carefully. "To be race ready or not?"

"Yes please?"

_Ugh… And here comes the Aries headache special… _"Then behave!"

"You behave." Normally she tried not to be this cheeky when Cypher was in a mood, but she had a built in insurance with Dusty around. She felt like taking her chances.

Cypher muttered something under his breath before he got to work cautious of the plane in question.

_EIther it's malfunctioning… Or she's not telling me something..._

Dusty sat quietly, knowing it was not smart to move when the engine was being tinkered with. Despite his attitude, he knew Cypher could be trusted to tune him up and fix him up.

_I'll wait till he's done… _

It took about an hour, before the boy was done, closing Dusty's hood up. He sighed sliding down. "Alright you're good to fly Ari."

Aries grinned. "Thank you~"

Cypher scrambled to the side as she got into the cockpit. "Speed on out of here. I wanna see him freak." She whispered.

Dusty snickered. "You got it."

Dusty revved his engine loudly, speeding out the workshop at top speed.

Aries looked back snickering seeing Cypher looking dumbfounded, his tools scattered. "Worth it!"

"Hahaha! Yes!" Dusty made his way back to his hanger, settling down as he got to his resting spot. "Oh that felt good."

"It really did…" Aries got out sitting on his wing, stretching her arms a little. "I think that was the most fun work day I've had in awhile."

"Glad I could make it fun for you Ari."

"It was awesome… And in a couple of days is the next race…" She rubbed her hands together grinning a bit evilly. "Oh I can't wait to shove Rip's face in a well deserved loss."

"Let's remember to be humble now, Ari."

"Alright, alright I will… But you gotta admit, he kind of deserves to get something handed to him… A tie is one thing, but it's pretty apparent he doesn't want me in anymore races…" She narrowed her eyes. "That dirty trick of his… If he does that again I am so gonna punch him-"

She was cut off by a knock on the hangar door.

"Ari?"

"Grace?" She blinked. "What's up?"

Gracie opened the door peering in frowning. "You didn't forget did you? Your mom wanted to… Y'know… See him…"

Aries frowned lowering her head. She didn't forget, she was dreading it… "Yeah… I know…" _What a crappy daughter I am… I still can't face my dad's grave without bursting into tears… It still hurts…_ "I'll be out in a few…. Promise…"

"Okay…" Gracie headed off as Aries sighed laying back on Dusty's wing.

"I feel like such a bad kid…"

Dusty, if he could, would've frowned. "Ari…" He moved his body, rocking her a little on his wing.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered closing her eyes. "It still hurts…"

"Shhh…" Dusty kept rocking her.

_I hate it when she sounds sad… But what can I do? There isn't really anything that can fix a broken heart…_

Dusty was quiet… then an idea came to him. He started humming quietly. He wasn't sure what tune, but he knew it was a song.

Aries opened her eyes in surprise. She knew that song… She'd know it anywhere.

_That… That was Dad's song…. _ She huddled closer to Dusty's side, closing her eyes once more taking in the sound.

Dusty kept on humming, paying close attention to Aries breathing, seeing it starting to relax.

"Better?"

She let out a sigh of content nuzzling his side a little. "Way better… Thank you…"

"Anytime Ari… Now go on… Go be with your mother. If anything… She'll need you there."

"I will." She climbed down planting a kiss on his nose cone. "Stay out of mischief…" Aries straightened her hair a bit before walking out sighing a bit.

_It still hurts… But at least I can have a piece of him with me…. Even if Dusty's not him… He's still here…._

Dusty sat silently, listening as he heard Aries' foot steps fade out… He wanted to follow her but he knew she needed to be alone… Yet… it hurt him to let her just walk away.

_Why does this hurt…? I don't mind it when she leaves… Why does it hurt now?_

Eventually he fell into a deep sleep… Starting to dream.

_There was a crying… It was quiet, as someone was trying to calm the one doing so down. "Shhh…. Shhh… Oh Chris please come help… She hates it when I hold her!"_

"_Hang on I'm coming!"_

_**Was that… my voice?**_

_The black started to fade into an image. He could see a young indian woman holding a little girl that was wailing her lungs out, thrashing her arms about._

"_Please… I'm trying to get her to sleep but she won't fall asleep if I do it."_

"_It's okay, I got it."_

_**There it is again… and… wait… I said it… I SAID IT.**_

_Dusty didn't have much time to think over it as he found himself going towards the woman… and took the baby into his arms… __**HIS **__arms._

_**What in the…?**_

_The baby looked up to him, her bright blue eyes streaked with tears._

"_Baba!" she wailed._

"_Oh oh oh shhh…" He rocked her gently. "Shhh…"_

_**I should be freaking out over this… yet… I'm not… This… This feels natural… **_

_The baby clung to him, her crying starting to quiet. "Baba…" She sniffled, nuzzling him._

_The woman smiled softly as she watched. "She really loves you dear…"_

_Dusty smiled a little, stroking the baby's hair._

"_Yeah… and I love her…"_

_**But… Why do I…? I… I shouldn't know these people… I'm a plane… Why am I dreaming this?**_

_The baby nuzzled his hand, shifting as a pendent was shown around her… A pendant with a 7 on it, that was very familiar._

"_Our baby girl… Little Aries…"_

_Dusty had to keep himself from letting out a gasp, and from dropping the baby._

_**A-Aries?!**_

_He looked around the room, feeling panicked. He needed a mirror… fast. _

"_Chris? Are you alright?" the woman asked._

"_I…"_

_Panic set in… Everything faded to black again. Dusty was alone._

"_WAIT!"_

_He looked around._

"_Aries! Anyone!"_

_He looked behind him, seeing a reflective wall. He approached it, gasping as he saw himself. In the reflection, he saw a young man about 26 if he had to guess. He had bright red hair, tanned skin, blue eyes… and was dressed in some kind of aviator outfit, complete with a yellow scarf. He trembled a bit as he raised his hand toward the reflection, his hand meeting with it._

"_I… I don't understand… What's…?"_

_He fell back as he felt a jolt of pain in his chest._

"_AUGH!"_

_He looked at the reflection again, seeing the man disappearing in a flash, being replaced by a crop duster._

_He held his head, trembling._

"_It hurts… Make it stop…"_

"_No… DAD PLEASE COME BACK!"_

_Aries was heard screaming… She sounded terrified. "DAD PLEASE! NO!"_

"_Aries…" Dusty called out. "ARIES!"_

_Everything faded to white…._

"Dusty? Hey Dusty wake up!"

Dusty jolted to life. It was black again.

_Blind… It… It was just a dream… I'm awake now… _

"A-Aries?"

"Yeah I'm here sweetie…" She laid a hand on his side. There was concern in her voice. "I heard you crying out, what happened?"

"I… I don't know… Were… Were you listening to the radio?"

"I just put it on when I was walking in, I heard some of it… You were calling my name…"

"Yeah…" Dusty trembled a little… his mind remembering the reflection he saw. _Was… Was that me I was looking at? Or… was it a man named Chris?_

"Gosh you're shaking…" Aries frowned stroking his side. "Easy there hon…"

"Sorry… Just… I… I don't know why I saw what I saw… you were crying… you were calling out for someone…"

She froze. "I… I was…?"

Dusty nodded.

"Yeah… I… I'm not even sure why… I…"

"What... . Did you see?"

"I… I saw…" He went silent feeling the jolt of pain again. It really hurt this time. His tires dug into the ground. "NGH!"

Aries stumbled back eyes widening in shock. There was something going on with him..

There was a loud CREAK! As he let out a gasp… Opening a mouth he didn't have before.

"D-Dusty…?"

He panted, coughing a little.

"Augh… that hurt…"

Aries went back to him, stroking his side. "Oh goodness though… Dusty… Listen to yourself…"

"H-Huh-" Dusty stopped talking, realizing how clear his voice sounded… and the fact he could feel the presence of a mouth. "W-What…?"

"Y-you have a mouth… Like a human does…" Aries said, shock in her voice. "You're actually talking to me…."

Dusty looked to her. "I'm… talking… how…?"

"I… I don't know… I…" She moved back bringing a hand to her forehead. "This… Is just a big shock…"

Dusty frowned, nuzzling her.

"Aries… you… you're not scared of me are you? Because of what's happening to me?"

"No… Oh baby I'm not…" Aries nuzzled him. "I just need a second to process this… I could never be scared of you…"

Dusty relaxed against her a little, taking in her warmth. "Good…" his voice seemed to crack a little.

Aries leaned against him, kissing his nose cone. "Oh hon' it's okay… You're okay…"

"Ari…" _My little girl… _Dusty froze hearing himself think that. _The baby girl… Aries… that woman… that was her mother… Then Chris… That… that must've been… _

"I got you…" She hugged him as best as she could, resting her head against him. "I'm here…" _It's been a long day for us both… Poor thing… Been through so much…_

Dusty relaxed against her again.

"Aries… can you stay here tonight? Please…?"

"I can and I will… I promise…" She nuzzled him. "Your wish is my command…"

"Thank you…" He nuzzled her, sighing in relief.

Aries kissed his nose one more time. "Let's get you rested... " She was quiet for a moment before starting to hum. _It always works on me..._

Dusty started to relax, his wheels settling into the floor, his breathing slowing.

Aries smiled softly, as she kept humming, singing a bit here and there. "I'm moving… I'm moving on… Oooon… Never let it go, gotta learn to grow, I'll watch as you touch the sky… Still you fly… Now I know it's what you gotta do, find a dream that's new… Give it all you got this time…" Her voice cracked a bit. "S-Still you fly…"

Dusty nuzzled her gently, humming a bit before he sung quietly.

"Still you fly…"

Aries smiled closing her eyes. "Still you fly…"

_His voice… Now that I can hear it clearly… It sounds like him…._

_Probably just a coincidence…_

_But… Still…_

"Night Aries…"

"Night Dusty…. Sleep well…"


	6. Chapter 5: I'm here

Chapter 5:

"_Daddy! Daddy!" A little girl with dark hair squealed running up to him arms outstretched. _

_Dusty blinked before he knelt to her level smiling softly as she threw her arms around him._

"_There you are…." He found himself saying, trying to hide the surprise in his eyes._

_The girl giggled hugging him tightly burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Hee…. I missed you…"_

_He stroked her back closing his eyes. "I missed you too baby girl…"_

"_Can we go flyin'?"_

_He chuckled picking her up. "Only if you don't tell your mother."_

_The girl cheered throwing her arms in the air. "I won't!"_

_Dusty chuckled taking off the goggles on his head placing them over her neck. "That's my girl!"_

_She grinned her blue eyes shining with happiness. "I'm gonna be the best pilot ever!"_

__"_I know you will… Ari… I know you will."_

_**Ari…? ! Aries… Oh gosh… She's so small…**_

_**...She looks like her mom…**_

_Everything faded to black around him. There was a soft crying heard as he turned around trying to spot who it was. "Hello?"_

_He moved forward, seeing a form crumpled on the ground. They were wearing aviator clothing themselves, head hung in sorrow was they cried. "A-are you okay?"_

_The person looked up showing Dusty a face that looked all too familiar._

"_No…."_

_Dusty flinched as she let out a scream._

"_HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE AND HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"_

_He tried to rush to her but the person… Aries… Faded._

"_Aries… Aries It's okay please! Come back!"_

_Dusty let out a frustrated sound looking around._

_He thought he saw her again walking away. He hurried to her. "Aries don't run on me-"_

_It wasn't Aries. The woman in front of him had her dark skin and hair but… Her eyes were a vibrant green and she was wearing clothes that looked like they were from a foreign country. "Aries…?"_

_**This… This is her mother… **_ "_H-have you seen her?"_

"_No… Chris what's wrong? Is she okay?"_

_**That's right… Here… I'm not me… I'm Chris… I'm… I'm my old pilot….**_

"_Dusty?"_

_**I gotta wake up…**_

_Everything started to fade as he felt a burning pain go through him bringing his hands to his eyes. "AUUUUUUUUUUUGH!"_

"_DUSTY!"_

He jolted awake, it was dark again. Everything was still sore. "Dusty? C'mon hon, talk to me… What's going on?"

_I'm awake… I'm awake…._

He leaned forward bumping his nose against Aries hand as she tried to look him over. "I'm okay… I'm okay…"

Aries frowned before doing her best to hug him. "Doesn't sound okay to me… Was it a bad dream?"

…_. I can't tell her… I just can't… She'd really be scared then… _ "I'm fine… Just sore…."

"Sore?" She frowned worried for the plane. "Where?"

"I-I dunno… Around my windshield I guess…"

Aries climbed onto his wing, leaning over his hood to get a look. She didn't see anything different. Not yet at least. "I don't see anything…."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. Why don't you just rest today?"

Dusty was a bit worried now. "But Ari your job-"

"Can wait."

He frowned nuzzling her. 'No I'm good to fly-"

"Dusty. I'm taking a day off and so are you. No ifs ands or props about it." She nuzzled him. "Please be good okay?"

Dusty nodded keeping close to the girl. He felt more protective of her then he did before. He figured it might've been because of the dreams… Or because of something else. "I will… I love you Ari…"

"Love you too." She kissed his nose. "Now how about some fuel?"

"That… Sounds great."

oooooooooo

"Uuuugh! I can't believe I got conned into this!"

"Aries it's just a trip to the store."

"You stuck me with the heaviest stuff!"

Aries and Gracie were making their way back from the store, to the Dane household. Aries… Was not pleased at all, at having to lug around things that seemed ten times heavier than they should. "How… Much… Food…. Is in here?"

"I dunno, your mom wanted to make that weird shrimp dish you can't get enough of."

While her mother was an Indian woman born and raised, her husband had been an influence on her culinary world…. And her daughter's.

Aries' eyes lit up. "Shrimp and grits!"

"Bingo… Ugh… Give me polenta any day of the week."

"You know, I question our relation at times. You freakin' yankee."

"Pan-Asian Hill billy."

The girls giggled as they kept going. "You know, blame my dad, he was the Southern boy." Aries smiled remembering when she had been little and apprehensive about some things. "But he was always game to try whatever mom wanted to cook too."

Gracie nodded remembering as well. "Yeah… He was a good man…"

"A great man."

_I just wonder what he'd think of what's going on with his old plane…_

They were about to turn on the road back to their home when they heard shouting.

The girls turned to one another before looking to where it came from and gulped.

There was hovercycles, devices used by the colonies when they sent their troops down back to the Earth. There was officers, hauling out a man with greying hair and brown eyes narrowed as he struggled.

The girls swallowed hard recognizing him from the race. It was James Herondale also known as Bulldog. "We gotta do something." Aries whispered.

"Ari no he's a Status-" Gracie started before the dark skinned girl ran off towards the commotion leaving their groceries in the dirt. Gracie groaned before doing the same.

"Hey! Excuse me!"

One of the officers, a woman with short hair that had a purple streak in it growled at the teens. "Back off, this is Colony Business."

"What business?" Aries smiled innocently playing dumb as she sized her up. _She's actually my height. I could take her on easily._

"If you're that ignorant…" Another who glared at her started. "Then I'll happily educate you. This man was flying races illegally. A Status."

"A Status eh?" Aries blinked looking James over who had the decency to look ashamed… For the time being. "What proof do you got?"

"An anonymous report."

"... Just that?" Gracie spoke up. "You know you can't actually arrest someone on that alone right? You have to actually see him do it with your own eyes or have video or photographic evidence. And even those are spotty."

"And…" Aries held up her index finger as she spoke. "You don't have the plane. No plane, no evidence. And even then if he had a plane that could be used for racing you'd have to find proof he was even actually using it for that purpose."

"The ladies have a point…" James muttered.

The officers glared at the girls. "You want to get taken up instead?" The woman asked shoving Aries a bit.

She shoved back. "I know our rights down here lady."

"What rights? You have none of those!"

"Actually…" Gracie smirked shoving her hands in her pockets. "Screaming assault, usually gets every red neck down here. Especially if it's assault on two young girls…"

One of the officers cringed while the woman narrowed her eyes at them. "Blackmailing an officer?"

"No, just saying a point… That we do have some rights here. And you did lay your hands on my cousin." Gracie shrugged. "So… Yeah... "

"Look… Can't you let him off with a warning? Please?" Aries pleaded.

It took several more minutes of pleading and begging before they agreed and James was set loose.

They waited until they disappeared into the sky to sigh in relief. "I owe you ladies."

"Did they hurt you Mr. Herondale?" Gracie asked with some worry. Colony officers were known at times to be brutal and unforgiving.

He shook his head. "All good. I'm fine. Thank you." He smiled a little. "Like I said… I owe you."

"It was nothing." Aries smiled before they went to get their groceries from where they laid…. Only to see the bags gone. "... CRAP AND A HALF!"

"... Well…. Care to help us replace our dinner?" Gracie asked sheepishly.

ooooooooooo

Dinner was quiet… Awkward as Ishani glared down at the girls. "I can't believe you did that still…" She murmured finally.

"Mom… James shouldn't have to be punished when there wasn't proof." Aries pointed out feeling guilty for lying. She knew she would be in for it if her mother knew what she was really doing. That her own child by the law could be marked as Status: Illegal Flyer. "He's a good person."

"Yes but they could've shot you! Both of you!"

"Aunt Ishani-" Gracie started sitting up straighter.

"What?" Ishani fixed her niece a look.

She cringed. "I… I…"

"Mom. Your going postal on us. Dad would've done the same thing!"

'Yeah! Uncle Chris would've-"

"ENOUGH!" Ishani slammed her hand on the table as the girls fell silent. "You two are my responsibility. Aries your father would be turning in his grave if you got hurt! And Gracie your parents would-"

"What!? Buy their way to the colony and leave their weak kid behind? Right." Gracie stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Grace!" Aries called before sighing in frustration looking to her mother. "Nice. Real nice." She muttered.

Ishani sighed deeply running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry… I... "

"You were upset that we went up against them… We get that… But going postal isn't right either. That's not what Dad would want either…" Aries reached across the table holding her mother's hand tightly. "We'll try… Okay?"

"I will too… I'm gonna go talk to your cousin-"

"Maybe I should… You know Grace is sensitive about this…" Aries frowned. "Can't blame her…"

"They made a fools mistake… And I wasn't thinking when that slipped out…" Ishani frowned as well feeling a pang of guilt. "I should be the one to talk to her…"

"Okay…" Aries stood up. "Can I be excused?"

"Of course."

Aries walked out of the house with a sigh.

Ishani went up the stairs, looking to the once guest room. She passed a picture of her late husband and the girls when they were young.

Gracie was clad in a black coat and blue jeans in the picture, her then long hair pulled into two long pigtails. Aries was wearing a blue dress and an orange pendent she had since she was born, one with a 7 across it. The girls were laughing in the picture, Chris holding Aries in his arms, and Gracie was perched on his shoulders.

Ishani smiled softly straightening the picture for a moment. She remembered that day all too well. That was a good day, just a day the two cousins were playing and Chris was having fun with his daughter and niece.

"Grace?" She called softly.

Gracie was heard sniffling from her room. Ishani felt another pang of guilt as she went to the room. "Gracie-"

"Go away!" She was on her front crying into her pillow.

"Gracie I'm sorry… I didn't mean that…" Ishani approached her sitting on the edge of her bed. "I'm so… So sorry…"

Gracie was quiet before turning her head to face her aunt. "I… I know… It just hurts still… I just… Why did they ditch me…? Was I a bad kid?" She asked, her voice cracking, face red from the tears.

Ishani frowned cupping her niece's chin in her hand, using her thumb to wipe away her tears. "You were not a bad girl Gracie. Your such a good girl… And it wasn't because of your health…"

"Then why…?"

The woman sighed wishing she had an answer. When Gracie was thirteen her parents had found jobs somehow in the colonies and took off, leaving behind their child. Some people theorized it was because Gracie could've brought disease aboard the colonies, or that they just wanted to shirk their responsibility. Ishani herself believed it was because they simply saw too much greed and didn't think of what they were willing to leave.

After that she and Chris had taken Gracie in as one of their own and raised her along with their own daughter. "Sweetheart… I wish I could tell you… The only people who really know are them…"

Gracie lowered her head back onto her pillow hiccuping quietly. "I hate them… I really hate them…"

"That's fine…"

"I hope they go to hell…."

Ishani nodded rubbing her back until Gracie was quiet. "How about you get some rest?"

"No… Too early…" Gracie murmured closing her eyes.

"I think a nap would do you good…"

"Blegh that's what Aries does too…"

Ishani smiled a little as Gracie sat up. Ishani brought her into her arms, hugging her niece close. "You know what? Damn them. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because…" Ishani tilted her chin up. "Chris loved you like you were his own… I love you like you are my own child… And I will never abandon you… And neither will Aries… Or Cypher…"

Gracie smiled before hugging her again. "Thanks Aunt Ishani… I love you too…"

Ishani hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. "Forgive me?"

"All good Aunt Ishani." Gracie grinned a little. "All is good… Sorry me and Aries scared ya…"

"It's alright…"

ooooooooo

Aries was quiet as she watched her plane sleep. Dusty looked very different now…

There was orange metal covering his windshield, he snored a little his flaps moving every now and then.

But she could tell he wasn't the same plane she had flown all this time. He wasn't the same plane her late father had loved so much.

_Why the heck is this happening? It... It doesn't make sense... _

She walked over to him quietly stroking his side a little. Dusty smiled at the touch, nuzzling her, sighing happily. She smiled a little bit, giggling.

_I'll admit that was kind of cute._

Dusty stirred, yawning a bit.

"Hmm...?"

"Hey sleepy head…" She greeted quietly. "You up…?"

"Yeah I'm up... I'm up..." He moved his flaps and landing gear a little, stretching. Aries could see movement going on with the orange metal over his windshield... Very similar to how closed eyes moved.

_I wonder…_ Aries thought. "Dusty… How do you feel right now… Anything feel… Different?"

Dusty was quiet as he thought it over.

"Well windshield doesn't hurt anymore... Though... It isn't dark like it usually is."

"Just…." She had to choose her words carefully. "An absence of light right…?"

"Yeah... Like something is blocking it off but you know there is light on the other side."

"Well…" Aries took a deep breath. "You can change that I think… Gotta focus… But… I think you'll be seeing a lot of things if you try…"

"H-Huh...?" Dusty went quiet as the metal began to twitch. From his perspective he thought he was dreaming again when he realized he had eyelids again. But... Yet it wasn't. It took him a moment before the orange metal separated, forming eyelids and revealing a set of blue eyes behind them. Dusty cringed squinting them from the brightness of the light but slowly opened them fully as they adjusted. He looked around to room till his eyes landed on Aries.

"A-Aries...?"

Aries nodded quickly smiling, some tears of joy in her eyes. She had been hoping he could see her… She didn't want his world to be dark forever. "That's right… This is me Dusty… I'm right here."

_Just... Just like my dream... She... She really does have bright blue eyes... And looks like her mother..._

Dusty rolled closer to her, nuzzling her.

"Oh my gosh..."

Aries nuzzled back, bringing her arms around him as best as she could. "You can see me… You can really see me… Oh Dusty…!"

Dusty smiled softly, keeping close.

_Wish I had those arms right now... I want to be able to hold her... Improvise._

He angled himself carefully scooping Aries onto his wing, mimicking a hug.

Aries let out a small squeal of surprise before she laughed keeping close to him. "Awww…. You big sweetheart…"

"I can't help it Aries, I wanted to hug you some how... Or least hold you."

Aries smiled leaning up so she could look into his eyes. "You really are sweet… I like it…" She laid her head on his hood letting out a happy sigh. "I'm so happy for you… There's so much I wanna show you…"

"And I look forward to it." His eyes gave a warm look... That almost seemed familiar.

Aries hid the surprise she felt and found herself smiling. It was a look she decided she liked seeing from the plane. _I'll keep him safe… No one from the colonies are gonna harass us… _ "Love you Dusty… So much…"

"Love you too Aries..." _My little Aries..._

Aries kept where she was, closing her eyes taking in his presence. He felt so familiar yet new all at the same time. _His voice… His eyes… Feels like I've seen and heard it somewhere… I just can't put my finger on it yet..._

Dusty moved himself in a gentle rocking motion, humming the same song from last time. _She looks exhausted... She needs to rest..._

"I'll watch as you touch the sky..."

_"Still you fly... Still you fly..."_

Aries slid from his hood, to resting on his wing eyes closing. She listened to his voice as she drifted off… She didn't realize what she said next in her last moments awake.

"Daddy…"

Dusty eyes got wide as he looked at the girl... Feeling something caught in the back of his mouth. He felt happy... Yet sad too...

"Aries..." He closed his eyes, rocking her gently. "... I'm here..."

_Daddy's here…_


End file.
